


【盾寡】Rose番外之诞生

by MissyHan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyHan/pseuds/MissyHan
Summary: 那一张照片成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。自小所受的训练令娜塔莎即便是在饮酒和迷药的作用下仍然能够保持清醒。她知道自己在做什么。老旧的床板发出“咿呀”声响。娜塔莎整个人跨坐在Steve的肚腹，以奇异的方式巧妙避开悬殊力道将其牢牢桎梏。“罗杰斯，你不是一直说我不择手段吗？”“今天我就让你看看什么是间谍会干的事。”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, 史蒂夫罗杰斯/娜塔莎罗曼诺夫
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【盾寡】Rose番外之诞生

**Author's Note:**

> lofter号Missy,此文是《Rose》时间序在第七章和第八章之间。  
> 第一次使用ao3,此后请多多指教

那一张照片成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

自小所受的训练令娜塔莎即便是在饮酒和迷药的作用下仍然能够保持清醒。

她知道自己在做什么。

老旧的床板发出“咿呀”声响。

娜塔莎整个人跨坐在Steve的肚腹，以奇异的方式巧妙避开悬殊力道将其牢牢桎梏。

“罗杰斯，你不是一直说我不择手段吗？”

“今天我就让你看看什么是间谍会干的事。”

她的声音带着一贯的微哑，偏生此刻尾音打了卷，拖长逶迤的语调在昏暗且寂静的房间里拉扯出极致的慵懒。

她逐渐靠近他坚实的身体，彼此的呼吸暧昧交缠在一起；他可以闻见她的气息沾了玫瑰花的气味。

她的手很柔软可是指关节处还是可以感受到常年摸枪留下的老茧。

手指熟练又生硬地褪去她和他的衣服。

四倍血清放大的感官此时竟该死又无比的清楚了解到她每一步展开的动作。

他能感觉到她带有薄茧的指尖摩挲着拂过他的眉眼、宽阔、胸膛、人鱼线，最终在圆润的肚脐眼回旋。很痒，却更进一步激起他沉睡七十年的欲望。

她低下头。温热的鼻息喷洒在腿间的隆起，却迟迟未有新一步的动作。

新泽西的晚霞慢慢翻滚晕染半边天色，星点余晖飘飘洒洒落在娜塔莎的眼尾，像是抹了胭脂。

黄昏的光束穿透老式格窗，打在她雪白的胴体镀了一层金色，一半黑暗一半光影，显得神圣又邪恶。

皮囊之下是沸腾的血液，难以名状的狂躁携夹奔腾潮涌、释放着、叫嚣着，从骨髓里流出，在体内不受控制地乱窜。

娜塔莎自然明白在她撩拨之下他紧绷的身躯，还差一把火。

白嫩的指尖轻轻划出一道晶莹丝线，性感的红唇嫣然勾起，粉嫩的舌尖抵在洁如贝齿的缝隙，上翘的弧度恰好顶在唇珠；随意舔舐一番，五指握上挺立的硕大。

史蒂夫咬紧牙关，努力别过头不去对上那双猫儿似的，在黑暗里闪烁绿色莹釉色泽，裹狭致命诱惑。

史蒂夫倒也不恼。她轻笑一声，靠近他耳廓，气息若即若离。

她说：“Fuck me，Steve.”

脑中最后一根名为理智的弦，断了。

欲望熏红了他的双目，胸腔剧烈起伏，呼吸粗喘难忍。

“你就知道你在做什么吗？”

“当然。”

可是印在骨子里的美式绅士，不忍让娜塔莎受伤的念头岌岌在悬崖边挣扎。

“小娜，我们不该这样。”

这句话彻底惹火了娜塔莎。

她恶狠狠的与他的额头触撞，执拗疯狂的眼神几经变幻，最终化为无边的悲凉与绝望。

“就这么想为那个女人守身如玉？”

“你是不是嫌我肮脏？”

“当然不是。”

史蒂夫最恨她这副不将自己当回事的模样：“你怎么会这么想。”

“那就证明给我看。”

娜塔莎从唇齿间一点一点咬出词音，破釜沉舟不顾一切。

史蒂夫定定瞧了她三秒，下一瞬间，天地旋转。

他超出常人的尺寸艰难地拓开她早已湿润的甬道，与她内壁的褶皱极为契合。

一鼓作气，长驱直入，生物反应有弹性地挤压在体内的异物，刺激了娜塔莎体内的腺体，不仅眼角溢出泪花，下体的私密也开始分泌花液。

God.

史蒂夫额角青筋突起，难以压制地跳了跳。他开始动了起来。

一开始便是大开大合，拔出插入一通到底。高速频率，次次顶入花心，灭顶的快感如浪潮般席卷了小娜的四肢百骸。

下半身进行着活塞运动，上半身也没闲着。

史蒂夫青涩又直接地与娜塔莎疯狂的接吻。两个人互相扫荡对方的口腔，交织的舌根扯得头皮发麻，分离开时带出根根分明的淫靡。

哽喉的苦味，沁舌的蜜糖。

他的唇攀过她小巧的下巴，白嫩的胸脯，含住滑如凝脂的丰腴，极尽挑逗雪顶红梅。娜塔莎拱起腰背，在他的背上狠狠咬住，划下几道红痕。

汗水黏腻积聚在耻胯弓起的凹陷处。双方修长的双腿并叠在一起，史蒂夫旺盛的毛发摩擦过她光滑的肌肤，颗颗小粒充斥毛囊。

私密处因为快速地冲撞飞溅出透明又甜腥的液体。炙热在不断涨大，熨平发烫的心口。

一次又一次尽根没入，挠痒般刮过通道褶皱，顶开最后一道口。

史蒂夫像是发现了什么新奇的玩意，一下一下用力撞击，甬道内壁急剧收缩，Nat身体一抽搐。

两人都迎来了第一次高潮。

像是在脑海炸开爆簇的烟火，绚烂至极；滚烫的精液尽数游至体内，灼烧般惹得她一哆嗦。

这是一个疯狂的夜晚。两个人不知道来了几次，直至双方都筋疲力尽，血印斑驳。

史蒂夫昏睡过去前，只记得小娜破碎沙哑的嗓音带着哭腔，狠狠咬住他的喉咙：

“罗杰斯你就是一个懦夫！”


End file.
